Earth Unleashed
by JadedRayne
Summary: Man grew greedy. Earth suffered in their hands, Mother Nature grew barren and lifeless. After an Eight Hundred year war in Space between the Humans and Youkai, Earth had its first rainfall in a millenia. Stricken by hope, both sides called for a treaty and wants to recolonize Earth. Their first and second expeditions never returned, nor did the third. Earth has a new predator...
1. Prologue - Unexpected Visitor

~ Well hello! This is a **SCI FI** fanfiction… I will try to keep the characters as "in character" as possible! So I guess don't expect our two leads to smooch until much later. **You can skip the Prologue-History and go to the bottom to start Chapter 1… **_**But I don't recommend it! You'll be lost**_**!**!

~ Chapters will usually be around 500 words and will be alternating between Kagome and Sesshoumaru's first person perspective mixed with a little bit of narrative paragraphs. It's a new thing I'm trying so please be patient! Sometimes it may be Kag then Sess, or maybe Kag Kag then Sess Sessh… you know. I will put their names under the chapter title to let readers know who you're reading about.

Please enjoy!  
**P.S.-** I do not own Inuyasha or the characters in Inuyasha, I am merely writing for fun and this little plot is my own! Please do not plagiarize!

**Earth Unleashed**

_Prologue - History_

Mankind's journey to supremacy was hard earned. War, famine, poverty, death was all around. Master Death had no preferences for the souls he wanted. The young and old succumb to diseases, others died from a brutal death.

Long ago, Earth had been a place where all creatures, species of all shapes and sizes had a home. Mother Nature embraced all of her offspring, mourned for her children when they died, cheered for her children when they succeeded. Never in her wildest dream did she ever think that her one species of her children will cause genocide of all the others.

Mother Nature's once weakest child now reined supremacy. They didn't stop there. Mankind obliterated animals and forests, littered the land and waters. What once was beautiful now lay in ruins. Resources grew scarce, man killed man, man killed youkai and the youkai population retaliated when the animals did not.

The Youkai was one of Mother Nature's earlier children, the predecessors of Man. Born with animal spirits, they were able to morph into their predestined animal forms and become one with her. But now they are on the borderline of extinction because of mankind. The Youkai, born with gentle disposition turned deadly and hateful towards Man when they began their genocide.

Mankind was afraid. They lived in fear knowing Youkai's were physically and mentally superior, but they were kindhearted. Man took advantage of their kindness, on the night of the first of the twelve Lunar full moon, when all Youkai morphed into their animal forms, Man took the first step towards supremacy.

Man developed a serum, _Mercutinium_, they called it. It inhibited the Youkai's ability to use their strength, speed or other animal like senses that made them superior to man. On the night of the first Lunar Full Moon, Man injected this serum into the Youkai they had rounded up. Slowly, the Youkai were rendered defenseless, some morphed back into humanoid forms and some stayed as their animal spirits. The Youkai then, were mercilessly killed.

Superior Youkai, of pure blood were able to dodge the serum and escape from the genocide. As the victims screamed and cried, the Superiors knew that their small number of purebloods will not be able to kill tens of thousands of humans. Vowing to avenge their friends and loved ones, they fought their way away from Earth, stealing one of Man's largest Space Station, _the Amara. The Amara_ has a max capacity hold of seven thousand, but it currently houses no more than two thousand.

The Youkai numbers in _the Amara_ began to dwindle, resources became scarce—they could not avoid the humans any longer. They gathered together the strongest of purebloods, trained them mercilessly in gunfire and the art of the sword. Combined, they were lethal. The special unit, called the Alphas traveled between Earth and the Amara, looting resources from Earth and killing any human in their path.

The Youkai numbers continued to dwindle, despite the abundant amount of resources they procured. The females were only able to conceive once their young had reached a certain age. Needless to say, the females were rare and only produced heir once every three years. The Council, or the Elders of the Youkai then suggested in order to continue their blood, they must find Human females and force them to bear their young. With the order, the Alphas began kidnapping human females along with their plundered goods back to _the Amara_.

The human females were able to bear young once every year, the numbers of Hanyou, or half-bloods soared. Soon, _the Amara_'s barely two thousand inhabitants grew to an outstanding five thousand within a century.

As the Youkai flourished in their haven in space, the humans began facing environmental troubles. Mother Nature was sick. She rarely produced rain—slowly she grew barren. In 2043 A.D. Mankind depleted the last of their resources and built another Space Station, one larger than _the Amara_.

_The Salus_, built as four different sectors were launched into space. Each sector housed two thousand humans, specialized in different fields. Medicine, education for the young, engineering—professions that will be needed were on board _the Salus_. Once in space, the four sectors latched together, one on top of the other. _The Salus_, is now complete—a four tier space station, in a dreidel shape, designed to ensure the future of her eight thousand inhabitants, her max capacity—twenty thousand. With the completed space station the size of Hawaii's island Kauai, Man could sustain life on _the Salus_.

Man couldn't save everyone. Fifty years after _the Salus_ leaders depleted the last of Earth's resources, Earth fell into ruins. Her habitants died of starvation, dehydration and exposure to extreme heat. By 2197 A.D., Earth had grown dry—rain had stopped falling completely with the last record of rain dated the Spring of the year before. Greenery began to wilt, animals began to go extinct. This caused a major problem with the Youkai population—their main source for resources is now gone.

For the next millennia, Man and Youkai battled in Space. Man fought to keep their lives sustainable and to keep their females, while Youkai fought to rob and obliterate Man from existence. A never ending battle with heavy casualties. As the Alpha unit grew fiercer, and the human's special unit of Priestesses and Monks with special powers grew stronger as well.

3142 A.D., Earth's first rainfall in millennia's past. Man's effort in revitalizing Earth has succeeded. After the Earth had gone barren in 2197 A.D., the vital gas, oxygen nearly disappeared—making life unsustainable for humans, youkai or any animal but plants. Over the millennia's past Man made countless trips to Earth, specifically to the center of North America, what used to be one of the most fertile places on Earth.

Previously, in 2199 A.D., three years after the last rainfall Man took on the responsibility of revitalizing Earth. They gathered a variety of rare crop, plant, flower and tree seeds they had stored to sustain the growing population on _the Salus_, sprouted them in the space station and transported them to Earth. Special units, trained and greatly educated in agriculture traveled with the sprouts, in hopes Earth can be brought back to life.

Grove One, the unit was called, had small successes and great obstacles. They had successfully planted the sprouts in what used to be Southeastern Oklahoma—the sprouts grew and grew, but they slowly died despite the great efforts of Grove One. After hundreds of trips later, Grove One gave way to Grove Two, then Three, the Four. Grass was able to grow, but crops failed to germinate. Grove Three and Four transported small amounts of livestock and fish into the oceans and land. All groups met with failures. With limited fuel and seeds left to use, Grove Five made a last ditch effort and scattered thousands of seeds of all types and varieties into what used to be the most fertile places on Earth on different continents. By 2351 A.D., Grove Five disbanded, and the thought of revitalizing Earth was abandoned.

Over the next eight hundred years, Youkai and Man continued to battle. Both sabotaged each other's missions in effort of finding a sustainable planet to live on. Both took prisoners of war and kept them as slaves. The Great Battle of Tircain, one of the sons of the Purebloods and a Pureblood himself, was captured and detained while the rest of the unit perished. The Youkai, enraged, sent siege ships to the humans, determined to rescue the youkai. Man retaliated with sending siege ships of their own, determined to put an end to this senseless battling.

In the heat of the battle, both space stations were heavily damaged, with resources nearly depleted from plundering and being lost in battle or space, the fate of both races looked grim.

Alas, the first rainfall of millennia's past had awoken diplomatic sides of the Youkai and Man. Although the peace was begrudgingly made, diplomatic leaders of both races agreed to work together—for the sake of living. Prisoners of War will not be returned until the mission of exploring Earth is complete. Both sides wished the mission will finish quickly, they had hope—hope to see their long lost friends and family that were captured, hope that there will be a future again on planet Earth. In the eight hundred years of their heated, intense battle, both sides overlooked the greenery that had crept across the planet.

Man, superior in the knowledge of agriculture sent Grove Six in conjunction with the Youkai's Delta One unit, Hanyou who specialized in tracking and direction. After the storm weather had cleared, Grove Six and Delta One landed on a small clearing of lush green grass on a large island of what used to be Greenland.

What they found on the living planet blew their minds. The livestock, domestic animals and other species of animals survived the ordeal of being left to their own devices. However, the plants were different—they looked almost foreign. Reports were sent back to both space stations for the next five years. The plants had evolved animals as well. In such a short amount of time, the greenery adapted to the little amounts of water available by growing their roots fifteen times longer than their processors to tap into the water from underground rivers. Some domestic animals were able survive on the ocean's salt water—it was certainly unheard of. Earth was barren no more; the life around them was foreign and new.

Please with the great news, Youkai and Man sent Grove Seven and Delta Two to continue to study and map out the land. Reports grew in great numbers—but suddenly they stopped.

The last transmission they received from Delta One and Two, Grove Six and Seven was a recording of their brutal death from an unseen force. Angered by this assault, both sides blamed one another for murdering their people. Man's scientists argued there was another predator on Earth that had not shown itself and requested the diplomatic leaders to send in armed units to find out.

Beta One was killed twenty minutes after they landed. Beta Two, ten minutes after landing.

They were not alone, Earth has a new ruler and they are merciless.

The humans refused to let their hard efforts go to waste and vowed to capture Earth and rid her of the vile creatures. In their unsteady peace, the Youkai agreed to help.

This is their story…

/

/Unexpected Visitor/

_Sesshoumaru_

_Vile creatures. Vile, senseless beings they are. How long do they intend to keep me in this damned prison? When I get out of here… when I do… _

His fists clenched shut at the mere thought of ripping their throats and limbs. At the mere sound of the chains that bound his arms, legs and torso jingling, human guards swooped into the room and pointed a dart gun at him.

"Don't move." He heard one of them say.

"Don't move? Watch your words human or I'll rip your heart out," he heard himself say—his voice cold and stoic. He fought the urge to laugh and spit at their faces.

The human laughed, his partner joined in and the dart gun was positioned back at ease. "You can't do anything to me, youkai. Each of your limbs are bound to metal chain links three times your weight. At the end of those chain links are boulders that weigh four times of the chain's weight. I don't think you're going anywhere. Just stand here and await your death, filthy creature." The human crackled sadistically and slammed the metal door of his dungeon shut.

_Damn you, abominable creatures. Damn that serum that renders us weak. It's not if I get out of here, filthy humans. It's when, and when I do, you are the first to die. _

That human and his partner are the only two that were allowed to interact with him. At first, the dreadful human with a poor attitude delivered his meal of white rice and a few pieces of cooked daikon. He would spit in it and force him to eat the food. Naturally he refused, but one can only go so long without air. The vile thing would shove the food into his mouth and cover his nose and mouth, denying him of air until he swallowed the food.

_When I get out of here… you are the first to die. I swear it. _

He made every effort to vomit up the food, and he did so successfully. After three months of being captured and imprisoned by the humans and refusing the food the human spat on—he grew weak. Out of spite, he let himself starve. On the brink of death, the humans deemed him as a trophy to keep alive and inserted an IV in him to sustain him even if he refused to eat. It had been forever since they inserted the IV, he had lost track of time.

_Damn them. I have brought shame upon my blood… to be captured by these bastards… Father I have failed you…_

With no window to the outside world, he was kept in the dark. For how long he knew not for hours melded together like days and days into weeks. Perhaps he had only been there for a month. Maybe more, or maybe less but he knew not. Every day, it was the same two humans that begrudgingly kept his company, taunting him.

Today, or night—whichever it is, there is a change. Although injected with the Mercutinium serum, he still had superior senses than the average human, he was an Inu Pureblood. The metal door to his prison nosily cracked open, the light from the hallway nearly blinded his sensitive eyes.

The prison suddenly smelt of jasmine and lavenders, a silhouette of a human walked towards him. The dark blind spots in his vision began to fade away as his eyes began to adjust to the blinding light.

"Come any closer and I'll kill you," he heard himself hiss, his voice hoarse from the rare use.

The figure of the human stopped momentarily—he assumed that the person was fearful.

_Good, they should be afraid of me. I'll obliterate every single one of them. One by one, limb by limb. No one shall be given any mercy._

He snapped out of his thoughts when the figure took a step closer to him, then another and then another. The human stepped close enough to him to block some of the light from outside the prison, allowing him to see his new visitor.

_A woman? _

He saw her petty frown, her bright sapphire eyes glaring at him as if unsatisfied. He watched, intrigued, as she put her hands on her hips and huffed.

"Now, is that how you greet your new partner?"

/

End Chapter 1

~ Woots! I hope the Prologue wasn't too boring…

Please show your support by reviewing or giving me some ideas that you would like to see in this story! Thanks for reading!

Next Chapter coming soon!


	2. The Beginning

_/The Beginning/_

_Kagome_

She disliked the unknown.

_So why am I doing this again?_

Two days ago she was summoned by the Council and diplomatic leaders for a briefing of a special mission she was to fulfill within the next week. Next week—7 days. The mission itself was near impossible and more than once in that meeting did she judge her leaders' sanities.

_ 'Eliminate the unknown predators on Earth.'_

Given, she possessed special powers greater than some of her group—but she wasn't ready. She didn't feel ready; she knew she wasn't ready. Four years ago, on her sixteenth birthday she discovered her holy powers. Six years too late.

Generally, children who exhibit any sort of spiritual powers were immediately transferred to the Second Tier where they are specially trained. The youngest recorded child showing these powers since the establishment of the Spiritual Ward was four years old. The oldest: ten. Children after the age of eleven were usually transferred to other schools of their choice to specialize in different fields—medicine, agriculture and so on.

Hence the reason why she knew she wasn't ready. Her training had been brief, in fact, despite her great spiritual powers—she barely knew how to control it. To be assigned this mission is the same as a death sentence, to her at least. But that wasn't even the beginning of her worries.

_ 'The Amara Prisoner will join you.'_

She sighed, shaking her head in efforts of destroying such thoughts. She didn't fear death. She feared the unknown—greatly. Though the truce between Youkai and the Humans were newly erected, she still had her reasons to doubt the sincerity of their actions. Previous expeditions to Earth never returned, in fact they were all assassinated by an unknown force. So why bother sending another group to their deaths? It didn't matter, not anymore. Her mission had been assigned and she will have to partake in it with him—the prisoner.

The great metallic door to his prison creaked opened. The darkness of his prison made it difficult for her to assess her surroundings—it unnerved her. She had already come to this point; there is no point of turning back now. The Council will not forgive anyone who defies their orders. She took her first step into the dark prison, then another and then another.

"Come any closer and I'll kill you." A raspy voice threatened within the darkness.

_What in the world?_

Every fiber of her muscles froze as her brain registered his comment; threat. It was damn near unbelievable. She was not afraid… no, but angered by his harsh promise of death. She will not succumb to such things—it was unbefitting for a Priestess.

_I'll come over there even if you don't want me to._

She took a first step towards him after he spat out his threat. Soon enough, the distance closed between them and she stood but a mere two feet in front. The light from the hall barely lit up the prison, his face remained shielded from her view.

Her hands immediately flew to her hips; she disliked the way he spoke to her. "Now, is that how you greet your new partner?"

She heard nothing out of him after that, but the sounds of chains rattling and what seems like rock grinding against metal evaded her hearing.

Chains and boulders? What in the world?

"Flick on the lights," she called over her shoulders. One of the guards, who she failed to catch his name grumbled incoherently and disregarded her command. She turned around, unsatisfied by the display of insubordination. "I'll have your know I can strip your current positions away with just a mention of this incident to the Council. Turn on the lights…. Please." Her last word came out hesitantly, despite their rude behaviors; she should not be one herself.

The overhead beam lights hummed and hissed as it began to flicker on. Needless to say, it was not used every often—if at all.

"Heavens…" She felt her heart stop beating, feeling as if it dropped into the pit of her stomach. "How… how?"

_What did they do to you?!_

Her vision blurred with unshed tears as she assessed his physical state. With nothing but a thin, ripped trouser on, she could see heinous scars of what used to be deep lacerations of his flesh. His hair was matted with dirt and blood, so its length so long it pooled atop the floor around his body. His dirt and dried blood covered body looked thin and undernourished. It was no secret now, he was confined and torture barbarically.

_Just how long have you been in here?_

She knew the space station kept one Youkai as a prisoner of war, but to see this herself…

"Surprised?" His voice sounded bitter. "Your barbaric kind seemingly likes to torture."

"We are not barbaric! This shouldn't have happened at all…" she sounded meek and feeble; her courage seemed to have slipped away into darkness. "Guard! Guard!" She turned to find the guard sluggishly walking towards her. "Unbind him, he will come with me."

The guard looked at her with an incredulously stare before laughing, possibly at her stupidity. "I can't do that Higurashi. He is a prisoner."

"No! He's now my partner and I demand you to release him. You can't treat living beings like this, it's inhumane!"

Her answer was the sound of his hideous laughter. "By the order of the Council, I demand you to unlock his restraints!" She dug into her pocket to retrieve an engraved bronze medallion. A victorious smile formed on her face when she watched the guard falter in his steps when he spotted the medallion.

"That's right, I have the Council's medallion. I have been assigned an important mission, and this Youkai is my partner. Now, release him." Whoever holds the Council's medallion was able to override certain regulations within the station. Disobeying the Council's laws is the same as wanting to spend the rest of your life tending to the cows at the Fourth Tier as a manual laborer. Of course, the guard didn't seem much of a manual laborer himself.

"But… but he'll kill me…" the guard stammered, his true fears finally revealed itself.

"No, he will not. I will protect you to the best of my abilities. Release him, now."

She watched the guard creep over to the large boulder that housed the chain to the prisoner's left leg. Suspicions about the way the guard treated the prisoner arose from the way he acted. Finally, he made his way over to the last lock that bounded the chain of the prisoner's right arm to the respective boulder. Hesitantly, the guard inserted the key into the lock—a final _click_ sounded in the cell.

A deadly growl echoed within the prison cell. She didn't know where that animalistic sound came from, but a sudden cry from the guard stole her attention.

_ What have I done?!_

The guard, suspended in midair, clawed desperately at the prisoner's hand that gripped his throat. "P-please…" he choked out, his eyes wide with fear.

Not a word came out of the prisoner, but numbly she saw his grip tighten around the guard's neck.

"No! Stop!" She raced over to the prisoner and pulled at his arm that held the guard. "You have to stop!" She heard his animalistic growl again before the guard's body collided into hers and they both were tossed across the cell like ragdolls. She landed painfully on her right shoulder, although her vision swirled she spotted the guard's body looked listless a few feet away from her she laid.

Seconds later, a shadow casted over both of their bodies—the prisoner. She watched helplessly as the prisoner hauled the guard up again in midair by his neck once more, this time the prisoner slammed the guard's body against the metal covered walls. Once, twice and another.

"No…" She had unleashed a monster—someone who wanted all of humanity to die.

_Why am I so stupid? Why did I ask him to release him… if he dies… it'll be because of me! I can't have that… no! I can't!_

She struggled to sit up; the unbearable pain at her right side signaled a possible fracture in her rib cage. The metallic floors made it difficult for her to hold her body upright when she leaned against her left arm—her palm slid against the floor, her body collided with the metal once more.

This time, a sound of metal falling on metal caught her attention. A metallic bracelet slipped out from her unit's uniform.

_ The Mercutinium bracelet! Of course! Why didn't I think about this sooner? _

Grasping the metallic bracelet tightly in her hand, she pushed her body off of the floor and leaped towards the prisoner. She saw his other arm reaching out for her, ready to pin her up against the wall by her neck. No, she will not have it. She felt the familiar tingling of her spiritual powers at the tips of her fingers— this was her chance.

As soon as the prisoner's arm was within her reach, she latched her hand onto his arm, right before his elbow. His flesh sizzled upon contact, it rendered him momentarily shocked. Taking advantage of his hesitance, she snapped the bracelet onto his left wrist. As soon as the bracelet was secured, she released the prisoner's arm.

Her fingers numbly found a similarly fashioned bracelet on her own left wrist. She flipped open the lid on the surface of the bracelet, and pressed her index finger against the print scanner. Her bracelet beeped with confirmation.

As soon as her bracelet sounded its third beep, a hiss emitted from the prisoner—his attention turned to her.

The prisoner released his grip on the guard's neck and staggered about—as if drugged. "What have you done to me?" His knees gave out under him, crashing his body onto the metallic floor. His eyes were still trained onto her face.

She watched from a safe distance away as he shook his head, as if trying to clear and straighten up his vision.

"You… you…" she heard him say as she slipped into unconsciousness.

/

**JR **– It was supposed to only be 500 words or so but it ended up being longer than that because I couldn't find a good place to stop! It was a difficult chapter to write… I don't know… maybe I'm just not very focused right now! Exams tomorrow… yay!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave some feedback!


	3. You Should Be

_/You Should Be/_

_Sesshoumaru_

The drum like pounding in his head drew him from his restless slumber. His limbs tingled with numbness—a feeling of void and emptiness enveloped his body. He shifted on the cool, hard surface in attempt to sit up. His position had not changed; his limbs were inevitably bound again.

A growl ripped through his chest when he recalled his last moments of consciousness before being strapped down in a different location. This surely was not his old prison. Even with his eyes shut, the light that illuminated the room blinded him.

_Damn humans…_

A surge of anger washed through his veins, his claws flexed involuntarily. He wanted nothing more than to sink his claws into their flesh and shred their limbs one by one. The woman, the female… she somehow injected the hated serum into his blood through the bracelet.

_The bracelet. What torture device did they invent now?_

He cracked apart his eyelids slowly, letting them adjust to the blinding light of the room. The brightness was almost damn near unbearable; throwing his sensitive eyes into shock. Large black blotches of emptiness swirled and blinded his vision for minutes after he opened his eyes. The notion of shaking his head to clear the muddiness in his vision had rewarded him with an intense wave of headaches.

His physical stature is still somewhat superior than the humans, despite his malnourishment. Purebloods of his stature should be twice his current size. His despicable state only fueled his hatred for humans. And that blasted female that dared to inject the serum into his body. Once he gets a hold of her… he'll…

Speaking of the devil, his sensitive earing picked up on the same voice belonging to the human that invaded his thoughts, although albeit muffled and distant. A barrier of some sort separated them. His eyes strained through the crack of his eyelids to survey his surroundings.

He was in a new prison of sorts—dome made of what seemed to be a plastic mixture two feet thick, the ceiling and floor made of a type of grey, silver metal. To his right, beyond the thick plastic wall stood the female wench speaking with another human in a white lab coat—a scientist, he assumed.

She had an angered expression on her face; with her hair bound up into a loose bun her silky neck ignited a spark in his lower loins. Tempted?

He scoffed. There was no chance of him bedding a human. The mere thought of it made his stomach toil with protest. His idle musing stopped when a grin of triumph adorned her face and the scientist walked away. She turned to face him; her smile suddenly vanished only to be replaced by mild irritation.

_Like a book._

He turned his gaze away when he realized she was entering the odd chamber he was in. Whatever the reason, he will not give her the satisfaction of seeing him with his eyes open while atop the odd metal table. He sheathed his golden eyes from the viciously bright overhead lights and laid listless.

"I know you're awake…" Her soft voice tickled his sensitive ears. He knew not if it was favorable or something that was just… well, there.

"Listen," he heard her give out an exasperated sigh—something she had done in their previous encounter. He could almost picture her with her hands at her hips, staring down at him. No, he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of getting a reaction out of him.

"You've been asleep for almost five weeks—well just a day short of five weeks." He paid her no heed, although he was mildly surprised to hear he had been asleep for over a lunar cycle. Ever so mildly.

Another frustrated sigh escaped her lips; a ruffling of fabric indicated she changed her posture somewhat. He didn't really care. Nothing she can say will elicit a reaction from him.

"Look, I know you're irritated about being in that prison, but you need to know this. Three days after your _incident_, the Amara sent out another expedition with… your brother leading."

His eyes snapped open in astonishment. He immediately regretted the action when the light burned his sensitive eyes. A hiss escaped through his lips, disdain swept across his face.

"Dim the lights!" he heard her holler. Thankfully, whoever controlled the brightness of the blasted bulbs lowered the opacity to a sensible level. Without the sensation of his eyes burning into ashes, he was able to concentrate on the disturbing news.

Inuyasha? Their father had 'babied' him so to say; it wasn't possible that the Eldest Takahashi sent his youngest son in such a dangerous expedition. Surely, even if he was desperate...

"Once his team landed… they were abducted. Here, look," his eyes followed her slender hands as she pulled up a satellite picture of the scene onto her holographic palm pilot. Outlined in a light greenblue color, the projection was somewhat blurry but the action was clear. His younger brother had his hands bound; face bloodied and battered was led by a rope around his neck by…

"What the hell?" His voice rasped against the silence of the dome. What he saw there was nothing like he had seen before.

"Yeah… I know. This picture is the first and only photographic evidence of the creatures dominating our home…"

He stared at the holograph in disbelief. The humanoid bodies of the creatures gave belief they were once humans or perhaps youkai, but the features of crustacean characteristics on their forms dominated their appearance. They resembled too much like bottom feeders to be classified as youkai. Half human, half fish? Was that genetically possible?

"I know what you're thinking, but they're not half human or half fish. They're a different race altogether—almost alien like. Who would've thought our galaxy's aliens were actually on Earth right now?" she chuckled, hoping to bring some light into this grim situation. "In any case, they have technology so far ahead of both our times, it's unbelievable. Look at here," she pointed to an area on the 2-D hologram. "Here… we're sure that's a portal of some sort. Warping them from where they came from and onto Earth. It explains why there weren't any unidentified ships entering or leaving the planet. It's like they perfected space travel…"

The semiautomatic metal door hissed open, bringing in a male with a tray of food and a clear liquid…. Water. He unconsciously licked his lips in the anticipation of pure water hydrating his parched body. The unknown human male passed the tray to the female before exiting the room, but not before glancing at him with shock and fear etched on his face.

He couldn't help but smirk ever so minutely. Even in this abused state, he was able to reap fear into human's hearts.

"I know you're hungry and thirsty… so I ordered a small meal for you." She smiled at him.

_A smile, huh?_

He was flabbergasted by this human wench's courage. Was she not afraid of him—of his strength? A wave of annoyance washed over him when he assumed she pitied him, his current physical state. "I don't need it," he growled out, his eyes narrowing in irritation.

"You need nourishment. What those guards did to you—it's not fair. Not right." As she spoke, he heard the distinct sound of his binds click open, the pressure on his wrists lightened dramatically.

"Are you not afraid of me?" He couldn't help but voice out his wonder. His eyes never left her form as she walked down the length of the metallic table to unbind his ankles. He marveled, at how such a small, mortal creature with raven black hair and a slender but curvy frame can display more courage than some hanyou in _the Amara_.

_Should I test that?_

"You've been locked down there for hundreds of years… You're just a bit disoriented by the war… then the peace and now the new habitants on Earth. But I understand, so no. I'm not afraid of you. You're just like us…"

He heard himself chuckle, a tune that dictated a hidden agenda. As the last of his restrains were unlocked, he launched himself off of the table and leaped at her stiffened form. A clawed hand gripped painfully tight around her throat, but not enough to cut off her breathing, his other hand snatched her two small wrists. Effortlessly, he wedged her between his hard body and the plastic wall of the dome.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" she bit out in a harsh whisper, her eyes wide with shock.

"You should know. Were you not the one who told me I was locked down there for hundreds of years? A male… without a company of a female for that lengthy period of time can get him… a little unruly. And here you are; a female in my lone company.

If you aren't afraid of me yet… you should be."

/

**JR**- wuhohs! Sessh, you frisky animal you.


	4. Uneasy Truce

_/Uneasy Truce/_

_Kagome_

_ "… you should be."_

Fear bubbled into anger when she registered his words in her mind. She felt her face grew warm from the blood rushing to her head.

_ How dare he?!_

In retaliation, her previously trembling hands flew in front of her to plant themselves firmly onto his bare chest. For the briefest of seconds, she welcomed his heated flesh in the chilly room. As quickly as that thought crossed her mind, she brushed it off even quicker. With the strength that seemed other worldly, she scrunched her eyes shut and shoved him backwards. "I am not a _toy_ you can mess with!" She gritted the words through her clenched teeth.

She heard a barely audible hiss—of pain or shock, she knew not. Despite her better judgment she peaked at him through a cracked eyelid out of curiosity. A gasp escaped her lips before she could stop it. Her _partner_, Sesshoumaru stood his full height at a staggering six foot seven inches with a pair of minor red burn marks in the shape of hands on his firm chest. Her eyes darted to her own hands; glowing in a vivid pink for a few seconds before the pink glow dissipated.

"_Miko._"

"Huh?" She was too stunned to answer him coherently.

"You are a miko, a priestess are you not?"

Mutely, she nodded to his question. She watched his eyes twinkle, ever so slightly with humor. Was he laughing at her? Her brows furrowed and lips turned upside down into a pretty frown. Her hands found their way to her hips and she huffed, "What?!"

"You are stunned by your power?"

This remark sounded more like a taunt than a question. And it irked her to no end.

"NO," She retorted defensively. "I was just not expecting to use it on you, that's all."

_Liar._

She crinkled her nose at her conscience's remark. In all truth, she was surprised her spiritual power flared up when she was not concentrating. Fat good her powers will do once they're on Earth. "I just need a little training," she whispered more to herself than the pureblood in front of her.

"Hn."

She frowned at his sudden indifferent tone; she looked up to find his face and eyes emotionless once more. With an exasperated sigh, she straightened her clothing as she tried to gather the information she was sent to tell him before the strange indecent just moments ago. "The Council gave the command to have you train for the next week to hone your skills. The only condition is that you have to stay by my side and should you attack or threaten anyone, I was given the order to dose you with twenty milligrams of the Mercutinium serum through the bracelet. Okay?"

Twenty milligrams of the serum will render any youkai into unconsciousness and unbearable pain for at least thirty-two hours. She wondered if he would reject the proposal when his eyes hardened and glistened like two slabs of artic ice. She saw his left hand clench into a fist—the bracelet upon his left wrist shifted with the movement of his muscles by remained intact.

"It's for everyone's own good… you hate humans and we can't trust you to roam around unguarded. I won't use the serum unless you are endangering someone's life. After this mission… the Council said you can return to the Amara in peace. It's a win – win for both sides…"

"Fine." He responded icily with a curt nod.

A part of her hoped he would reject the offer—there was something about this male that unnerved her. Maybe it had to do with his eyes; he looked as if he wanted to skin her and every human aboard this station.

/

**JR-** Another short chapter done! Yay! I hope you enjoyed it, please leave some feedback if you like!


End file.
